As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,345,807; 4,453,791; 4,449,772; and 4,620,767 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse connectors for battery terminals.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are adequate for the general purpose for which they were designed, most of these constructions are not suitable for use with both the post type and the recessed side type of battery terminals. In addition, in those isolated instances wherein the terminal connector is supposedly designed to accommodate both types of battery terminals; the side terminals must be equipped with adaptor elements that project outwardly from the battery casing, so as to provide an electrical contact surface that can be gripped by the jaws of the cable connectors.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation there has existed a long standing need among users of both types of battery terminals for a dual purpose cable connector apparatus that is adapted to engage both a post type and a recessed side type of battery terminals; without the need for special adaptors that must be temporarily or even permanently installed in the recessed side terminals on certain batteries.